


Rodeo

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rodeo by Twisted Sister

For Elizabeth, Webmistress extraordinaire, in celebration of over a thousand hits on my new website. http://skinner.mulder.com/twistedsister/

Archive:, OK for SIS, the Basement, SPG

Characters belong to Chris Carter, but I show them a better time.

M/Sc/Sk, NC17 .

Feedback always welcome, day or night, rain or shine at 

Set in the Threesome Drabbleverse. Others in this universe or other Xfiles stories are available at my website.

* * *

  
Rodeo

By Twisted Sister.

Skinner got out of the elevator and hurried to the door of his apartment. His lovers had flown back from a case in Wyoming and went directly to wait for him at his apartment. He juggled the bags of Thai carryout and briefcase to unlock his door. He knew that they were probably tired and so a quiet dinner and an early night would undoubtedly be the agenda for tonight. He didn't mind at all, he was just happy that they were back and would be filling his cold, empty bed with their precious selves.

He managed to get the door open and stepped in, dumping his briefcase next to the door. He was about to call out to his lovers when he felt something flying over his head and drop around his neck. Some sort of leather cord.

"Looky here, Scully, looks like we roped us a wild stallion." Mulder came into view, clad in only a cowboy hat and tan chaps, and a wide grin.

"Yup." Scully's attempt at a drawl was only marginally better than Mulder's and Skinner could see that she was similarly garbed except that her chaps were black.

Skinner bit back a smile. So much for tired lovers needing cosseting. God only knows what bizarre game they were planning but Skinner knew from past experience whenever they were in a playful mood, it was best to go along with the scene. He knew eventually that they'd all wind up in a boneless satiated heap somewhere in the apartment. He was willing to endure a whole lot of silliness for that. OK, he'll admit it, it was usually fun as hell.

Mulder handed Scully the rope before sauntering over to Skinner. He kissed his captive before taking the bags of food. "Why don't I take these vittles to the kitchen, while you start getting our stud purtied up?"

Scully tugged on the cord gently and made clucking noises. "Come on, you beauty, let's get you groomed properly for the rodeo."

Skinner followed her lead upstairs to the master bathroom, "The rodeo?"

"Of course, beautiful boy, you're going to be the main attraction in the bucking bronco contest."

"Are you two going to continue these atrocious accents"

She grinned up at him. "You bet your sweet dimpled ass we are. Whoa," she replied as they got to the bathroom. He obediently stopped. She quickly undressed him, leaving his glasses on the countertop and his clothes in a heap on the floor. Skinner tried not to wince at his suit lying there but this was too interesting and stood meekly waiting for what would come next.

Scully briskly rubbed the loofah she kept by the over his body, the rough surface scratching and sensitizing his skin. He sighed gently, enjoying the attention and closed his eyes.

"Need help, Pardner?" Mulder asked apparently completing his task.

"He's pretty calm now that I've scritched him for a bit. Ready to oil his hide"

"I'll give you a hand."

Skinner felt their hands gently rub oil over his body, front and back. His growing erection received special attention. Scully spoke, "There's good blood in this fellow. Chest like that has to have good wind. Definitely the lead stallion of the herd. All the mares must love him"

"The lower ranked stallions must too. Strong long legs, Good stamina. He'll have no problem going the distance."

"Look how his flanks gleam, pure gold. I'll finish him off while you get his harness."

"Yup. Wouldn't want Golden Boy here getting spooked and bolting on us."

As absurd as their comments were, Skinner couldn't help but feel flattered by the praise. Certainly this avid appreciation of his body was more than any 47-year-old had any right to expect and he was being showered with it. Scully's oiled fingers were stroking along the crevasse between his ass cheeks. And he widened his stance a bit to allow easier access. As her fingers worked in and out of him, he opened his eyes and watched as Mulder slid a black harness up over his arms and snapped it close across his chest. Mulder removed the rope around his neck and refastened it to the harness.

He jerked in surprise as he felt something hard pressing against his anus. Mulder gripped one of his shoulders and stroked his nose. "Steady, Golden Boy, steady," Mulder murmured softly.

Skinner forced himself to relax as Scully inserted a dildo in his ass. He let out a breath as it went all the way in. He felt something brushing against the sensitive skin on the back of his thighs and tried to twist his body to see, but Mulder's hand on the harness prevented it. "Let's get you turned around, so you can see in the mirror" He allowed himself to be guided around and then looked back into the mirror. He was shocked to see that the dildo had a horse tail coming from it, the long dark hair brushing against his thighs

He was about to protest when Mulder said, dropping the accent, "Perfect. Dildos like these were such a turn on when I read the Sleeping Beauty series, so when I saw this in the shop, I knew you'd look great in it."

"Gorgeous," Scully agreed, still behind him.

Well when if they thought the ridiculous thing was sexy, he'd guess that he shouldn't object. Looking down he see that Mulder was already sporting a fine erection.

Mulder dropped back into his drawl, "We'd better brand him before some low-down varmint tries to rustle him."

"I'm on it, pardner." Skinner felt mildly alarmed about that. They couldn't really be bringing out a branding iron, could then. It was almost a relief when he felt her teeth biting down hard on one of his ass cheeks. A second later he felt a second pair of teeth on the other cheek.

"There," Scully said, "Now you are ours."

Skinner snorted slightly. Like there was any doubt of that.

"C'mon, then let's put him through his paces before we ride him." Mulder took up the rope again and guided him out of the bedroom and into his bedroom, with Scully following.

Once in the bedroom, Mulder tugged on the rope again, "Let's go, Golden Boy," and began to jog. Scully slapped Skinner on the butt to speed him on the way. Together Mulder and Skinner ran a couple of small circles in the large bedroom in front of Scully before Mulder said "Whoa." And stopped

Scully said, "He's prime, I say, worthy of the Triple Crown. I'll take the reins so you can see him." So he and Scully made a couple of more circles for Mulder.

Mulder whistled. "Definitely a thoroughbred. Look at his tail flowing in the breeze. I think it's time to see who can ride the bronco the longest.

"Yes. Whoa boy." As Skinner stopped, she continued, "Sorry I don't have a sugar cube for you, beautiful boy. But maybe you'll like this instead. She dropped the rope, and pressed on his shoulders. He immediately knelt down and she guided his mouth to one of her breasts.

Oh yes, this sweet enough for him, he thought as he suckled it gently. After a couple of minutes, he felt her hand touch his scalp. He looked up to her blue eyes, dark with passion. "More than time to ride, I think, Golden Boy.

Scully grabbed the rope and led him to the bed. As he lay down on his back on the bed, he noticed that the covers had already been drawn back, and condoms, lube and a towel were at the ready on the nightstand. Scully quickly straddled his hips. The black chaps did nothing to hide her pubic area, in fact, the contrast of the black made her fair skin and dark red hair more noticeable. She grabbed his erect cock and slowly inserted it inside.her. He gritted his teeth to maintain his control as he felt her softness yield to him. Once his cock was inside, she was still for a second or two.

Mulder called out, "Ride'em Scully."

With that, she grinned down at Skinner, straightened her hat and began moving on him, first slowly in teasing little circles and then harder and faster as he moved up against her. He glanced over at Mulder and saw that his other lover was watching them raptly, his own fingers working in his ass prepping himself for his turn.

Scully was riding him faster and faster so Skinner decided to up the ante a bit and reaching over to rub Scully's clitoris. She cried out "No fair" and then screamed as she came. She collapsed against him for a second, panting. She reached up and bit him on the ear. "Broncos aren't supposed to know that trick, but I guess as lead stallion of the herd you'd have figure that out." She slowly got off of him and rolled to the side.

"Mulder, let's see if you can do better."

"I'll try, but this wily stallion may get better of me too." Grinning, Mulder took Scully's place on him, condom at the ready. He quickly rolled it down Skinner's cock and slathered some lube over it. He angled the cock toward his anus and impaled himself on the cock and yelled "Yahoo!"

His ass was so tight on Skinner's cock that he didn't know whether he'd me able to last long, but for the sake of pride he had to hold on until Mulder came. He forced himself to concentrate on calculate his various department's quarterly budget as Mulder began his ride. Luckily it seemed like Mulder was pretty far gone as well, bouncing up and down on cock as quickly as possible. His movements were causing the dildo to press up against his prostate with every move.. He grabbed the other man's cock, trying to match the hard quick pace he was setting. Mulder's hat tumbled off in his exertions and he threw his head back as he came, spurting over Skinner's hand and chest. Skinner bucked up one more time and came with a shout as well.

After they had recovered a bit, they passed the towel around for a quick cleanup. Mulder gently removed the dildo form Skinner before they all curled up together for a quick rest before dinner. Skinner sleepily asked, "Did you two get any work done in Wyoming or did you spend the whole time plotting this?"

"Don't worry, Walter, we were good little agents during the investigation," Mulder reassured him, lazily kissing him on the shoulder.

Scully continued the explanation, "It's just that we missed you so much that, that the only thing we could do at night is come up with ways to drive to you crazy when we get back."

Skinner hugged them close, and here with them, it was all right to admit out loud. "I missed you like hell too."


End file.
